I think I'll Call You Wolfie
by kate x wolfe
Summary: A girl moves in with the Cullens. She has a problem though. She doesn't know the difference between reality and pretend. What will happens when she meets Wolfie?
1. Introduction

**Okay, this is a story about the Cullens adopting a little girl called Sara. She has some problems, but is really kind! This is about her. Liz is her social worker, by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight**

**Liz's POV**

Sara had been in the care system for years. That's what bothers me. She is a sweet, charming, considerate twelve-year-old, kind as can be, yet every time she gets taken out, she is branded as 'hard to manage' and 'difficult'. No one wants her, and I can't think why. I'm her social worker, and I should be helping her find a dream home. It doesn't seem possible. The only thing I can think of is her 'problem'. She finds it hard to understand the difference between reality and fiction. She is convinced that all fairy tales are real, or the few that she has heard, and so we stopped telling her them. She scares herself silly, thinking that the witch from snow white is coming for her. She needs help, but it doesn't make her unmanageable! What she really needs is a caring family, to guide her through this tough stage, and help her develop the understanding between realities and pretend.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme is dead set on fostering a child to move in with us, and, despite all the problems we may face with it, the whole family has adopted the idea with good spirits. I think it may be a good idea to take a child that no one else wants though, that the social worker wants to get rid of, because part of me wants to be able to help a child with whatever issues they may have. So thus, we are heading over to a care home, on our way to our new home, Forks.

"Have you contacted the social worker of our arrival, darling?" I asked Esme, who was sitting in on the passenger seat of the car, sketching what appeared to be a room, probably a design of one in our new home.

"Yes. The social worker, Liz, said there's one girl that she's having problems placing." Pity flooded through me for the girl.

"What's the child's name?"

"Sara. She's twelve, and as charming as can be when she's at the home, but when she's been taken out by other families, she's always been sent back, though no one knows why."

"Why don't they ask her?"

"That's another minor issue. She will talk about anything, except herself. She will happily chat about the weather for hours, but when someone asks her opinion, she goes all shy, and doesn't respond, ignoring you entirely. The social worker has no idea what's going on. She was taken in when she was five, and they've never known her history. She was found wandering the streets. She didn't even know her name, thus they named her Sara."

"The poor girl. She really needs our help." I responded, and Esme nodded in agreement. I pulled into the care home, and there was a girl, sitting on the steps, reading a book, in a position like she wasn't supposed to. Then a woman came out, her black, knotty hair pulled into a messy pony-tail.

"Sara!" the woman scolded. "You know you're not supposed to be reading. They aren't true!" The woman exclaimed. Anger flooded through me. Why was a child not allowed the privilege to read?

"But they're true." Sara whispered, too quietly for the woman to hear, but Esme and I could pick it up perfectly. Esme took my hand, and we walked towards the pair.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme." I stated to the woman, and her head pulled up, shocked. Esme smiled fondly at the child. I could already see her motherly instincts kick in.

"Oh, hello. I'm Liz, Sara's social worker. I'm sorry; we were expecting you a bit later." The woman said. Esme answered.

"I'm sorry, but we assumed traffic would be bad. How are you, my dear?" Esme asked Sara, and I saw a quick flash of pain sweep across her features, before she turned her head toward the gravelled floor, tracing patterns in the small stones. After conveying a sympathetic look between myself and Esme, Liz asked whether we would care to fill in the necessary paperwork.

"Of course. Will it take long?" I asked Liz, and she shook her head.

"No, not for Sara. Please, try to give her a chance to fit in before you send her back here, it only makes her more distressed." Liz said. I frowned. Why would she assume that we would send her back here? We certainly had no intension of doing anything of the sort.

"Okay." Esme said, glancing worriedly at me, before following Liz into the house. Sara stayed on the step, staring into space. I hoped Edward would be able to understand what was going on with her; we needed to know so we could help the poor girl.

After filling in the necessary paperwork, Sara was sitting in the back seat next to Esme, who was describing the family.

"They're all teenagers, but all very kind. Emmett's the big one," Esme said, pulling out the family photo from inside her handbag, put there for this specific reason, "Jasper and Rosalie are the blonde pair, they're brother and sister, Alice is the short one, and Edward's the last one." Esme said, undoubtedly pointing out each face as she spoke it. "And of course you know me and Carlisle."

"What am I to call you?" Sara asked quietly. It was the first time she had directly spoken to either of us, and I couldn't help the smile creeping across my mouth.

"Esme and Carlisle will be fine, dear. Everyone else are our adopted children as well, and they have always known us by our first names." Esme explained to Sara. "We're just moving into our new home, so please excuse us if everything isn't ship shape." Trust Esme to come out with the ship sayings. I knew she had a fondness of the water.

I pulled into the driveway of our new home, a large white building on the outskirts of Forks, surrounded by the forest. I heard Sara gasp.

"It's so pretty." She murmured, and I smiled, offering to take her bags for her. Esme took another, so she was only left with a relatively light shoulder bag.

"Welcome home," I said to her, and her whole face lit up.

"Are you ready to meet the family?" Esme asked her, and she nodded. Together we walked through the doorway, and I placed her bags next to the door.

"Hello everyone! Come and meet Sara!" Esme called, and everyone filed into the main sitting room.

**Alice's POV**

I had to force myself to sit still for five minutes while I waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive with Sara. I knew it would be more than strange if I was waiting while they were arriving, saying I knew they would arrive. Instead, I contented myself with bouncing in my seat, whilst Jasper chuckled, grinning at me.

"I'm assuming they'll be here soon?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Three minutes and eight seconds." I replied, and he smiled, pecking me on the lips. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car rolled into the driveway.

"They're here! They're here!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed. I heard the excited whispers of my siblings from across the hallway. None of us could wait for this new arrival into our family. We were forced to wait until Esme called us down, and we had to run at human speed down the stairs to meet Sara. She was wearing a peasant-style top with long sleeves, and a heavy skirt that almost swept the floor. The top was white, and her skirt a nice beige colour. On her feet she wore a pair of plain, beige slip-on shoes. Her hair was let down, and she wore no make-up. She had wonderful honey-blonde locks that would even make Rosalie jealous, and light brown eyes, framed with beautiful dark lashes. She really was beautiful, even for a human. Almost vampire-beauty level. There was something off about her though. I just couldn't think of what it was.

"Hello! I'm Alice!" I said, and ran over to her, hugging her on tip toes. I pouted slightly when I realised that she was taller than me. All the others giggled quietly, and then followed suite.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said, smiling at her and pulling a wave of security over her.

"I'm Emmett," Emmett said, and hugged her. I saw her tense. Why did she do that? She hadn't when I had hugged her; maybe it was unexpected from a man of Emmett's size.

"Rosalie." Rosalie said, smiling at her.

"I'm Edward. It's a pleasure." Edward said, and smiled at her. She smiled back at everyone in turn.

"You have a wonderful house." She said politely.

"Thank-you my dear. Are you hungry?" Esme asked her, and Sara nodded slightly, but a worried look crossed her face.

"Follow me; the kitchen's this way." Esme told her, and Sara followed uncertainly. That was when I realised what was off about her. Her blood didn't smell tasty at all! I wasn't compelled to her in that way; but she didn't smell horrid, just floral if possible, in a non- appetising way. I wonder what made her like that.

**I hope you guys liked that! We will have Sara's POV next! She's going to go into the forest. I have a little game for you as well. The first person to guess what happens in the forest gets me to update faster, and put reviews on each and every one of your stories! PM me with your ideas, or put them into a review. Good luck!**

**Kate x **


	2. Discovery

**Okay, here's Sara's POV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight**

**Sara's POV**

I was really nervous about meeting this family. No one had wanted to foster me in ages. I knew why; I freaked them out. They didn't like me because of some 'problem' I had. I didn't understand what they meant when they said some things weren't real. Everything is real! How can I tell what's real or not? When Esme and Carlisle came, they seemed kind, but the Liz said not to trust everyone. I didn't understand; who should I trust? How can you tell who to trust?

"What do you want to eat?" Esme asked me. I frowned slightly; I only liked certain foods; on some I threw up though. Liz said it wasn't healthy, and was constantly forcing disgusting foods down my throat. They only came back up again. I could only manage plain fruits and vegetables.

"Do you have any soup?" I asked her.

"I have chicken? Is that okay?" She asked.

"Do you have any vegetable soup?" I asked, "Sorry for being picky."

"I'm sorry, no. Have the chicken now, and I'll stock up some vegetable. Does that sound okay?" Esme asked. I gave up, and nodded. I was so used to throwing up now; it wouldn't bother me if I threw up the chicken soup later.

"Okay dear, I'll just heat it up. Why don't you start unpacking some of your things? Carlisle has taken them up to your room for you. If you want, we can go shopping tomorrow for things tomorrow; you seem to be lacking in quite a few things." Esme said.

"Okay; that would be nice. Thank-you." I said, and headed upstairs. My room was plain, completely. The only colour was my bags in the middle, and they took up a sore amount of the room. Hesitantly, I placed my clothes into the wardrobe and underwear into the chest of draws, placing my only objects on top. They were; my sketchbook, photo album, pendant and framed photo. The picture in the frame was that of my parents; they died, or disappeared, when I was five, and I was found wandering the streets of Port Angeles with that and my pendant around my neck, hold a peculiar image carved onto the stone; it was the image of a howling wolf. Wherever I was, this helped my feel safe. Loved.

"Your soup's done!" Esme called up to me, and I trudged down the stairs. I sat down at the table, and scooped up the soup. It was tasteless in my mouth, and I knew tonight would be one of the worse days. Once I was done, Emmett invited me over to his side, where he was watching the big screen, like the one in the care home Liz had always told me not to watch. I didn't know why. Suddenly, the figure on the screen was consumed by a giant monster, and I screamed, and screamed.

"Help them! Oh my gosh!" I screamed, and started shaking. The screen suddenly turned black, and everyone was facing me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was shuddering.

"It's not real, it's not real," Esme crooned, trying to hug me. I dropped to my knees, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself. Suddenly I felt my dinner trying to show itself again, and I lurched towards the door which looked like a bathroom, but turned out to be the kitchen. At that point I didn't care; and threw up into the sink. Finally I stopped, and gave Esme a weak smile.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said, and trailed upstairs. But before I got into my room, I heard Carlisle call me into what I assumed was his office.

"Sara, how long have you been being sick like this? Why are you acting as though it is normal?" Carlisle asked me. _Don't answer me! Never answer back! _My first year in foster care came memories back to me, and I looked down. I heard Carlisle sigh, and run his hand through his hair.

"If it happens again, you will answer me." Carlisle told me, and I walked out the room. I pulled on my night dress, which nowadays some people might consider old fashioned and suitable to wear out in the day, and slid between the covers.

My nightmares had me wake up trembling at two in the morning, and I crept out my room. When I saw no one was up, I tip toed down the staircase, and out the door. In a second, I was running. The forest floor didn't bother me, and I sighed in contentment as I leapt over the 50 yard river. This part of the forest felt more alive, and I wandered further, until I sensed a friendly presence. Suddenly, a giant wolf emerged from the trees, and I stifled a gasp. It was huge! Then suddenly it gave me a friendly grin, and I walked over.

"Hello boy," I said, and wrapped my arms around the large beast. It lay on the ground, and I curled into it. The wolf was boiling hot, and I realised earlier I had been freezing.

"I'm going to call you Wolfie." I said, and I felt Wolfie's chest rise and fall in short bursts, as I heard a throaty choked laugh. Settling in further into his warm fur, I fell asleep.

**Did anyone expect that? Here's the next round of the game. Who's the wolf? This question's much easier than the first. same prize applies.**

**Kate x**


	3. Revelations

**I wonder who guessed right? Here's Wolfie's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight**

**Seth's POV**

I was doing patrols, when I felt a slight tugging pulling me towards a particular point in the forest. As I wandered towards it, I distantly heard Quil protesting.

_Seth, dude, what's wrong? Why'd you stop patrols?_

I just followed the pull to where I saw a girl, who looked about 14, in a white dress, and bare feet. She stopped when she saw me, and then I realised what had happened. I had imprinted. I grinned at this new revelation, and she started walking towards me. I could scarcely believe it when she rested her head on my neck, and I lay on the ground. I could get used to this! She curled into my body, and I was doing back-flips in my head.

"I'm going to call you Wolfie." She exclaimed, and I chuckled. The guys would get a kick out of this, but for now, I was content just laying here with my imprint. To my surprise, she fell asleep.

_Shall I get someone else to do patrol with me? _Quil grumbled, and I tried not to growl at him for ruining the moment.

_Yeah. I'm not budging for all the money in the world._ I retorted, and he sighed, and howled into the night for someone else. After a second of listening to my imprint's light breathing, I fell asleep as well.

**Esme's POV**

At around two am, I heard Sara's quick breathing, and beating heart. She was having a nightmare. I resisted the urge to rush to her side, and exchanged a worried look with Carlisle. I heard her walking down the stairs. At first, I thought she was getting a drink of water, but then I heard the front door open and close. Immediately, Carlisle and I rushed downstairs, to be met with her retreating figure, disappearing into the trees. We chased her, but to our surprise, she was faster than any other human we had encountered. Suddenly, we sensed the treaty line approaching.

"Carlisle, we have to stop her!" I exclaimed.

"It's too late." He replied, and halted as we watched the little girl propel herself over the river, marking the treaty line.

"No," I gasped, but to my amazement, she made it across.

"We can't go across, we just have to wait here until she returns." Carlisle told me, and I dry-sobbed onto his shoulder. The others arrived, and positioned themselves along the riverside. This was going to be a long night.

**Sara's POV**

I woke at around four in the morning, judging from the sky. It was boiling! Wolfie was beneath me, and I moved slightly. To my amazement, despite the fact that he had been snoring rather loudly, he woke up, and my eyes met with his large dark ones, full of… love? His looked to me as if he loved me. Like a friend, or family. I smiled at this new revelation, and Wolfie grinned his toothy smile. He sat up slightly, and I did as well, so I was leaning against his furry side.

"You know, I've never had a friend before. All the other kids think I'm weird." I said out loud. It actually felt nice to be speaking to someone about me. I had never felt like this before; normally I felt insecure, but Wolfie made me feel safe. He nodded for me to carry on, like he could understand me. Then again, maybe he could.

"Everyone says I have some problem of some sort. They say I don't understand the difference between reality and the imaginary. I don't really understand how I can be expected to." I said. This made him look at me worriedly.

"That's why everyone doesn't want to foster me. They say I give them a heart attack; that I should be expected to understand. My mother never told me. You see, I live in care, well, up till recently. I was fostered, by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Suddenly, I heard a low growl coming from Wolfie. I looked at him, worried. Did he know these people? Or did he sense something else?

"Carlisle's a doctor. He doesn't understand me. I heard him and Liz, my social worker, talking about whether I needed 'special help'. Do you think I do?" I asked Wolfie, not expecting him to reply; yet he did. He shook his head vigorously multiple times, before licking my face from my chin to my hairline. I laughed, and so did he.

"I moved in with them yesterday. Their house is massive! When I walked in, I half expected there to be a butler, and a doorman, waiting to take my coat and give me a guided tour. The family seems nice, but there's something off about them. They're just a little too pale, and they all have the same colour eyes, even thought they're all from different families. They scare me slightly." I said, and Wolfie nuzzled my face comfortingly.

"Esme asked me what I wanted for dinner. I asked for soup, but they only had chicken. Most foods make me sick; everything apart from plain fruits and vegetables. Liz say's its not healthy, and tries to get me to eat lots of foods. I was sick, in the sink, after dinner. Carlisle told me I have to tell him why if I am sick again. But whenever people ask me about myself, I remember being told as a child never to answer questions about myself. That was when I was five. The care worker, Matt, told me not to." I paused, waiting for Wolfie's reaction. He was frowning.

"My name's Sara." I added, and he smiled at me.

"I best be going now; I don't want them to find out I've been gone. Will you be back here tomorrow night?" I asked, and he nodded his large head. I smiled

"Bye." I said, and petted his head.

**just to justify why i chose Seth, I think he's kind, funny, and i have read a hell of a lot of stories about him recently!**

**Now the question is, who's POV is next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's... Rosalie! I wonder who guessed right...**

**Rosalie's POV**

When I heard that Esme and Carlisle were thinking about adoption, I was ecstatic. I really hoped that they would get a little girl or boy, one that would love me, and I would love back. Me and Alice were talking vampire-speed about what sort of baby grows we could get him or her, when Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Alice?" I asked, waving a hand across her face, and finally her eyes focused again. She wore a look of mild disappointment.

"It's not going to be a little kid, Carlisle and Esme think that it would be better to get someone who wouldn't be wanted, and that no one can find a place for. They think it would be best, so we wouldn't be depriving a child of a normal, human life." Alice said, and my face fell.

"Who will they be adopting then?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"A girl called Sara. She's twelve years old, light brown eyes and a baby-shaped face with chest-length honey-blonde hair. She's really pretty; I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to foster her." Alice told me. My face fell further when Alice said she was really pretty, and my bitch instincts kicked in. Would she be prettier than me? No, no one was prettier than me I thought to myself flicking a lock of my beautiful blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Self-obsessed, spoiled brat." Edward muttered to himself. How dare he insult me! Well, at least I wasn't Larry-no-mates. I grinned to myself, knowing he heard that. I was upset that the child wouldn't be little, but I understood why.

Finally the moment came when Esme called up to us, announcing officially that Sara was here. Of course, with a mixture of Edward, Alice and vampire gifts, we all knew already. I started gliding down the stairs, Emmett's arm firm around my waist, and was ready for her heart to start pumping quickly; symbolising that she was taking a hit on her self confidence, but it never came. In fact, I couldn't hear her heart at all. It was… hollow. Did she have a heart? I looked up, and a honey-blonde beauty was looking back at me. I found that I was taking a hit on my self confidence. Her hair was beautifully long and flowing; she had donned a side parting, and a plain, peasant-style blouse and a long skirt. She was prettier than me! I huffed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward laughing. That prick. He'd better be careful or I'd burn his beloved Aston Martin. I smiled. That had shut the idiot up.

Finally she had fallen asleep, and Emmett and I got onto our… erm… nightly activities. He was kissing me passionately, when I heard the light footsteps of Sara trailing down the stairs. Curious as to what she was doing, I followed, Emmett at my side, and I saw everyone else doing the same. We all wore the same look of confusion, when, like a spell broken, we all started chasing her, but gasped when she leapt over the river, and the boundary line.

"No!" Esme said, and started dry-sobbing onto Carlisle's shoulder. Everyone positioned themselves along the treaty line, waiting for her to return, when Carlisle spotted a big black wolf- Sam. The leader. He growled, then disappeared, only to return wearing only a pair of cut-off jeans.

"What do you want, Cullens?" Sam asked, his face pulled into a scowl. I'm sure I mirrored the same look back to him.

"Our foster daughter seems to have crossed the treaty line. Have you seen any little girls come across lately?" Carlisle asked, always the gentleman.

"A vampire crossed the line! Why didn't you explain the rules to them!" The dog shouted, but Carlisle interrupted his little rant.

"She's human. Honey-blonde hair and light brown eyes. She looks about fourteen. Her name is Sara." Carlisle explained.

"Yes. We've come across her." The dog said, smirking. "Right now she's asleep next to Seth; he imprinted on her." Sam explained. "Don't worry; we'll send her back at around eight, but at the moment she needs her sleep." The dog said, and I frowned. Can't he just hand her over now? She was causing my family an awful lot of fuss. Wait. Imprinted! Oh my God! That's not good.

"Oh. Thank-you Sam; will you be planning to tell her everything? She doesn't know yet." Carlisle said, and he nodded.

"Seth will tell her when the time is right." He replied, and stalked off. Everyone looked at each other, and ran back to the house. Well. That was an eventful first day.

**Sara's POV**

I was sitting in my room, a big book on my lap, flicking quickly through the pages. Reading was a novelty to me, because up till recently, Liz had denied me books, because she thought I had some kind of 'problem'. It had really annoyed me, but when I arrived at the Cullen's home, Carlisle had said I could have whatever I wanted to read. I got out a book of mythical beings from the large library, and I swear I saw everyone laughing when Carlisle asked what I got out. I was flicking through it, until I saw an article on Vampires. According to this, they are deathly pale, amazingly fast, strong and have heightened senses, sparkle in the sunlight, and have red or golden eyes, depending on their diet. If they have red eyes, it means they feast on human's blood, I shuddered, and if they have golden eyes, they drain animals. I realised that the Cullens had golden eyes. Could the legend be true? I saw all the logic, they must be true. Smiling, I shut the book, and placed it back onto the shelf.

"Sara! Dinner" Esme shouted from downstairs, and I shuddered. I really didn't fancy throwing up again, and this was the perfect opportunity to.

"I'm not hungry." I replied, and suddenly she was in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"You will eat, even if I have to force-feed you." She scolded, and I frowned. I hoped my sick wouldn't block up their toilet. Reluctantly, I followed her down the stairs, and everyone was in the sitting room, lounged around. There was some lilting music emitting from the music room, beautiful. Esme had the dinner laid down on the table. Luckily, half was vegetables, but the rest was meat, protein, and bread, which most likely I would be seeing again tonight. Carlisle was sitting at the other end of the table, reading a newspaper. Every so often, he would look over the newspaper; glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and look at me, probably checking on me. I picked at the meal, eating all of the vegetables. When I had eaten all my stomach would agree with, I got up.

"No you don't." Carlisle said, and I sighed. "Eat up the protein, it's important for you to get enough nutrition. I sighed, and sat back down, staring at the meal. And then the lilting music stopped, and Edward came into the room.

"Carlisle, can I talk with you for a second?" Edward asked, and Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." He replied, and left to room. Smiling to myself, I grabbed the plate, and tipped the dinner into the bin. No sooner than I had done this, the door opened, revealing Carlisle and Edward. I had been caught red-handed. Crap.

"Why wouldn't you eat the dinner, Sara?" Hew asked, and I sighed.

"Anything other than plain fruits and vegetables make me sick." I replied, probably because I was a freak.

"Oh. Okay. From now on, then, you will have lots of soup." Carlisle said, and I smiled.

"Thank-you!" I said, pleased, and ran over, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at me, and I skipped upstairs. Finally, something had happened in my favour. I pondered my previous thoughts. Could the Cullens be vampires? Carlisle had been very cold, and I had never seen them eat anything. This was getting suspicious. I glanced out my window; it was getting dark.

"I'm going to bed!" I announced, and I heard a distant 'okay!' from the distance. I changed into my lovely nightdress, and rested in the bed. When finally the sun had set completely, I pulled on a shawl, and tiptoed downstairs, bound for Wolfie. I grabbed an apple to eat, and ran head on into the forest, and leapt over the river. I ran for a little while, and looked around. I couldn't see Wolfie. Disappointment flooded through me, when I heard a loud wolf's cry, very near by. Was that Wolfie? Was he okay? I looked around, and suddenly, there was a figure in the clearing. They walked towards me, and suddenly I noticed the blood red eyes. Like the book described human-drinking vampires. I gasped, and then screamed, running like a madman from this terrifying creature. Suddenly I saw Wolfie, and then the vampire jumped onto my back. I screamed again, and the Wolfie leapt onto the vampire.

"Wolfie! No!" I screamed, terrified for Wolfie. The book described the vampires as almost indestructible. It would kill my first friend. Suddenly, more giant wolves were on top of the vampire, ripping. I screamed as what looked like a finger was thrown at my feet, and I stepped back. The vampire was no more. Wolfie stopped killing the strange creature, and ran towards me, nudging me away, shielding me from the sight. I burst into tears when we got to the spot we had been sitting in yesterday night, and buried my face in his fur. He licked my face, and lay down next to me, comforting me. I sobbed, and finally fell asleep.

**who will be her best friend/confidant in most things? Find out next, or guess for the usual prize! (I review on each story you write) have written)**


End file.
